


Aftermath

by Scrumptious_pain



Category: Original Work
Genre: GOD HELP US, I don’t know tags, Multi, my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_pain/pseuds/Scrumptious_pain
Summary: Akemi is fucking dead I guess. Uh... whoop whoop
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Aftermath

Well, that was it. End game I guess you could call it. So this is what the rest of his death would be like, disappointing. I mean it wasn’t all bad, on the brig by side he learned to write just a little. Maybe deep down he knew everything wasn’t gonna be ok but that’s was ok. He could live with that so he probably die with it too. Really he just hoped that Yukimi would get over his death. Hopefully quickly, Dead or Alive waited for no man after all and especially not the participants. He was surprisingly calm. Like the whole experience had calmed whatever nerves he had left.

He didn’t know if he won the game of life but he was definitely a good character. And he could die with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. This is word.


End file.
